Some Privacy
by Delorita
Summary: John and Kate. What may have happened before the movie.


A/N: This story is about what might have happened some time before From the Ashes and Terminator Salvation. It's written in Kate's first person point of view and for Atlantis. Thanks for the beta job go to my dear friend Rozita.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, McG and several other people do. Just playing with them and not making any money out of it.

o0o0o0o0o0o

John's even breathing against my shoulder made me smile. He was pressed up against my back, his arm very possessively holding me tight against him. I could feel his morning erection growing.

I enjoyed this immensely. The early hours of the morning were the only time of our crazy days we spent peacefully.

In his sleep, he spread his hand across my belly, stroking it lightly, sighing into my hair.

My smile faded. I started to wonder what he was dreaming.

"Kate?" His sleepy voice startled me a bit. I thought I had more time to follow my line of thought.

"Hm?" I turned to look at my husband. I loved those minutes, when he was all mine. None of his soldiers around, no machines for now. No immediate problems. I learned to block it all out at this time of day.

I kissed him lightly, not caring for bad morning breath, loving the stubble of his beard.

He kissed me back. Just a gentle touch of his lips and tongue, then he pulled back to look into my eyes, his fingers tangled in my mussed locks.

I held my breath when he gave me that smile that was only ever for me. He never smiled outside our bedchamber. But he often did it for me. It always made my heart flutter.

"I had an odd dream," he began, pulling me close again and moving his lips over my bare shoulder. We were still naked from our little midnight encounter and I felt the pleasant tingle between my legs to start all over again. But then he pressed me against him and murmured into my ear, "You were pregnant…"

"I, what?" I shoved him away a little to look at him closely.

"In my dream." His voice was almost too husky to understand. "You were pregnant."

He looked very seriously at me, as though he wanted to say something else. He stroked my cheek with his fingertips, down my throat, clearly taking the direction towards my nipple but I stopped him.

"John?" I took his hand into mine, kissing it. "Is that a suggestion?"

There was that fleeting smile on his face again, but he shock his head, whispering, "I wish we'd have normal times." He wanted to burry his face into my hair again but my hand on his chest made him hesitate, looking questioningly at me.

"You know," I suddenly had a big lump in my throat, but continued, "I thought about that before. It might be a good idea after all." He wanted to speak but I silenced him with a finger on his beautiful mouth.

"We have to take care of the human race, make it grow." Again he wanted to say something but I was determined to tell him first what I had thinking about for weeks now. "I know the circumstances are difficult, the environment terrible, but we have to give it a try. We do have enough supplies though." I was almost out of breath because thinking of it and speaking it out loud were two completely different things.

He frowned but kissed my finger that had silenced him. I was anxious about what he'd say. I wasn't really sure if I really wanted it, but a big part of me was really thinking about saving the human race and somehow not thinking of me. I must have learned that from John during all those years.

He moved, and was on top of me in an instant, saying nothing but only starting to kiss me throughout, his erection pressing into my stomach.

We already had a lot of sex, but somehow always managed not to make a baby. He was very careful not to come inside of me since our stack of condoms had run out years ago. I often took him in my mouth, an action he enjoyed very much and was really grateful for. I could always sense how much our lovemaking took the tension out of him, made him ready again for the enormous pressure he was under as leader of his soldiers in the day-by-day fight against the machines.

John stopped the kiss as abruptly as he had started it, whispering into my mouth, "You're very brave." Then he pulled back, and sat on my thighs. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of his well trained body. Fighting had not only downsides, so it seemed. All his muscles were well defined, his cock standing on attention.

I just _had_ to reach for it with both hands and start to slowly stroke it. His breath hitched and he stopped me, holding my wrists just a bit too tight without wanting to.

He closed his eyes briefly, to gain control over his voice. I almost started to giggle totally out of place.

"I know we have to discuss this at another time, not in the morning." I couldn't keep the smile completely out of my voice.

He bend his head for a moment, clearly embarrassed, then looked at me again, taking his hands off mine.

"Maybe we'll have time to talk about it after you're finished with me?"

He fell forward, supporting his body on his arms on either side of my head and actually, totally uncharacteristically outside of this room, started to snicker into me ear, moving his body slowly over mine. I giggled with him. "Or you're finished with me," I replied.

John only moaned into my mouth, his tongue already invading it and one of his hands found the hot, wet opening between my legs. He slipped three fingers into it immediately, which made me rub my tongue desperately against his, my hands forming tight loops around his hard dick.

It always was an extraordinary feeling to have this man at my mercy or be at his. I was never sure which way. But that's probably the purpose of love, to be at each other's mercy. At least when it comes to sex.

His groans vibrated through my body and made me buck and moan in response. He was so skilled with his fingers, moving them in and out of me, sometimes fast, sometimes slow, circling, I already wanted to scream with pleasure. But I knew I had to be silent, so had he. The others were right beside us in another chamber.

So we kept pleasuring each other in silence, kissing furiously to swallow our cries. He was an animal, but I think I wasn't any better.

We moved frantically, used to each other, very well knowing how to get each other over the edge. I kept one fist around his shaft, using his drops of pre-come as lube to make his skin slick, circling my thumb over the slit on his cock head. I rolled his tight balls in my other hand not too gently and all of that made him squirm uncontrollably.

In the meanwhile he exactly knew were to put his thumb on my clit to drive me insane.

John. John. John…I saw stars when the whole consuming fire hit me, pressing my whole body up against his hot skin. Just then I felt his dick pulse and spasm in my hand and I was hardly able to keep his mouth on mine, otherwise I knew he'd yell out.

He fell on me, breathing heavily. I held him with all my strength against me. In this second, he was all _mine. _No one else between us.

It had to be enough to bring me through the next dangerous, stressful day.

"I love you." He breathed into my ear and, "Thank you," I exhaled deeply. This was the climax for my soul, not only my body.

My hands found their way to his short hair, wishing again he'd wear it a bit longer but dismissing the thought immediately, knowing he thought it not very practical.

I smiled up at him, enjoying the last sparks of join (joy?) in his eyes.

Real life was waiting for us just outside the door. I kept his ass in my hands for a few more seconds, trying to finish the line of thought we had before our little encounter.

"We gotta talk about the pregnancy soon?" I asked somewhat anxiously.

"Yeah." John kissed me briefly one last time and got up. He held his hand out to me so I could get up too. He hugged me again very unexpectedly. "Maybe, if we want or not, we have to talk about this problem with the others as well. Saving humanity and all that." He looked at me when he said the last words.

"We'd have to have a baby sitter when we're working…"

Looks like he already had thought about this quite a bit as well. I caressed his stubbly cheek, saying, "I love you so much, John." He smiled again, kissing my palm, then bent and threw some of my clothes at me, while entangling his pants from mine.

After a few moments we were ready for the fight outside anew.

F I N


End file.
